La pequeña Biblioteca y sueños
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Hermanos que viven en una ciudad rustica y el vintage adorna su estilo de vida, algunos temas en sus ultimos dias viviendo juntos. Reviews porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba por las veredas de la ciudad se metio a una calle llena de arboles, tenia una bolsa entre las manos y sonrio, vio la alameda que terminaba a la puerta de su hogar, era una gran casa vieja con muchas ventanas, ella tenia unas trenzas y un vestido blanco de crochet con un sombrero marron, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con el sol, fue al portico y toco.

Un erizo negro y rojo salio a recibirla con un gesto molesto, tenia un sueter,un pantalon gris y una taza en sus manos, ella al contrario lucia radiante y alegre, mientras su hermano le hacia un gesto de fastidio, Se quito una cola que llevaba en su cabello y entro sin decir nada.

Al llevar a la mesa puso la bolsa y abrio la ventana -Te tardaste- Dijo el erizo negro. La chica llamada Amy sonrio -Esque el señor de la libreria me hiso esperar- Conesto

-Porque?- pregunto con poco interes sentandose en el sillon

-Estaba mostrandole a su hijo menor como atender el lugar- Dijo sin mas. El erizo sonrio al recordar aquel chico al que se referia -Asi? el ocupara el puesto?-

Amy le entrego la bolsa despues y respondio -Si- volvio cerca del portico y se quito los zapatos -ire a ducharme, empezaremos luego- Dijo ella dirigiendose a un cuarto-

El erizo de nombre Shadow, abrio el bolso de su hermana menor, habian 5 libros y saco uno, tomo un cuaderno y empezo a hacer una pendiente despues continuo escribiendo los metodos matematicos para encontrar incognitas despues de esto noto que el bolso se habia quedado en el suelo y lo tomo, se dirigio al cuarto de Amy sin amigos y abrio la puerta, camino y dejo el bolso en su mesita de noche pero la chica salio de la ducha en ese momento y le encontro ahi en su cuarto.

-Ah! salte, fuera de aqui! que haces?- Dijo molesta, a lo que el chico le vio con fastidio pero le empujo hasta afuera de la habitacion y la cerro con llave. entonces simplemente vio la puerta y suspiro, luego de eso se dirigio a su habitacion a cambiarse. Despues de vestirse, la chica le llamo a su cuarto y el bajo con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros solo con calcetines -Hermano, me ayudas?- Pregunto sosteniendo un peine y una crema. El estaba fastidiado pero si ella no tenia su cabello -perfecto- no podian empezar a estudiar, ya le estaba molestando que su padre haya decidido que Amy no asistiera a una escuela formal.

Tomo el peine y empezo a peinar su cabello, mientras ella se maquillaba -Porque te maquillas?- pregunto, Ella suspiro -Papa dijo que el vendria otra vez- Y luego suspiro

Shadow penso un momento -Deberias decirle como te sientes con eso- ella miro hacia arrriba y shadow le regaño -Si tienes la mirada arriba no puedo terminar y volvio a ver al frente -Pero entonces papa se enojara mucho conmigo- Dijo con cierta tristeza-

Si la dulce hermana menor del hogar iba a casarse con un desconocido, con el hijo del feje de su padre, quien habia pedido su mano desde que la vio en un baile que celebraba la empeza de vinos, su padre desidio que aquello era perfecto y acepto con gusto sin preguntar la opinion de su hija, quien al enterarse no tuvo mas remedio que fingir una sonrisa.

Su hermano termino y fueron hasta la sala para comenzar con las clases de Amy.

-Que haremos ahora?- Dijo curiosa viendo los papeles que su hermano habia usado y puedo enmedio del libro. -Matematicas, ejercicios para resolver incognitas- respondio

La chica sentada en el suelo hiso puchero -Pero ya te dije buenas razones para no estudiar eso, no creo que sirva de mucho, en un negocio no te piden que resuelvas incognitas si lo que se puede ver es lo que hay- Sahdow se puso unos lentes y vio el libro -Rescuerda que eres la que va ayudar a nuestro padre en el negocio del vino y debes saber todo esto, y si cambias de decision y te casas con el hijo del fundador de la viña lo necesitaras mucho mas-

-No cambiare de opinion- Dijo Amy, Shadow, su hermano mayor, tenia 24 años y se habia graduado ya de una carrera, era un maestro y en la ciudad obligaban a que los recien graduados hicieran trabajo comunitario por un año, esto estipulaba que Shadow tendria que ir a pueblos pequeños con otros de su misma profesion a compartir con sus conocimientos con los menos afortunados que no tenian suficiente dinero para pagar un instituto. Cuando Amy concluyo sus estudios superiores su padre penso que no le serviria concluir una carrera universitaria si se casaria con el hijo de un rico hacendado, sin embargo debia saber cosas especificas para ayudar en el negocio y habia echo a shadow su tutor para que esos conocimientos le fueran dados. Entonces empezo a explicarle algunas cosas que debia saber pero la cabeza de la chica estaba mu lejos de ahi. Al terminar la hora de la escuela, Amy pidio a Shadow que la acompañara a la libreria ya que se hacia de noche, y guardo sus libros en el bolso y se puso en el portico.

-Hagamoslo como cuando niños- Pidio la chica sonriendo, y Shadow nego -Porfavor- Exclamo. El le miro y ella sonrio -Ire subiendo el tono de voz- Amenazo entonces el resignado pueo su brazo y la chica puso el otro entrelazado y empezo a caminar como un soldado hasta llegar al lugar al que se dirigian. Al llegar vieron al hijo del dueño de la libreria que terminaba de forrar unos libros para su mantenimiento y lo puso en un estante y el joven escucho la campañilla que sonaba al abrir la puerta, Estaba abajo de la caja y se paro rapidamente dejando ver su sonrojado rostro al golpearse con un estante.

-Pero que torpe es este chico- DIjo mentalmente Shadow, le observo, tenia una camisa de tirandes manga larga y se veia torpemente inofensivo aunque era buen mozo. El erizo plateado sonrio -Que se les ofrece?- Dijo desviando la mirada a la caja registradora. Amy disimulo una risita al verlo -Venimos a dejar estos libros que nos diste en la tarde-

Silver recordo un momento y despues tomo el libro -Gracias- Dijo -Tu nombre?- Cuestiono despues -Amy Rose-

-Que hermoso nombre- penso el chico de la caja y lo marco como devuelto, entonces Shadow se puso a ver otros de las librerias y dijo -Es una perdida de tiempo solo prestar libros- Dijo al erizo menor, Silver penso y dijo -Algunos niños que no viven en la ciudad hacen un esfuerzo por venir desde temprano, ellos no pueden pagarlos- explico -Es una forma de conservarlos para el publo en general-

Shadow se mantuvo firme y saco su billetera -Quisiera comprarlos, me serviran- Dijo dandole el dinero. -Hermano si es por mi no lo hagas- Dijo Amy -vas a privar a muchas personas de leerlos-

-No solo para mi o para ti- Dijo -me serviran, no solo cuando salga de viaje si no a lo largo de mi carrera ejerciendo mi profecion- termino. Al chico le parecio una buena idea y acepto su dinero por los libros -Pueden volver cuando quieran- Dijo mientras los dos salian.

-Crees que mi papa ya volvio a casa?- Dijo Amy mirando a su hermano mayor

-Lo dudo- Respondio sin interes Shadow -Tengo una idea, el que llegue al ultimo se queda afuera- Shadow penso y sabia que Amy hablaba enserio, suspiro -Bien- Dijo mientras se preparaba para correr, y corrieron hasta casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, bien, esto es mi culpa, lo se, pero este fic es dedicado a la pareja de silverxamy, ya que no hay fics asi por aqui, lo se, no puse advertencias en el primer cap, gomen, lo demas sera sopresa aunque no sea lo que todos esperan, pero bueno, mi fic :DD, espero que les guste, dejen reviews, porfavooor, me ayuda muchooo :3, gracias

Al dia siguiente, la chica peli-rosa salio de su habitacion lentamente y bajo a la sala donde se encontraba su madre leyendo un periodico y esta levanto la mirada y vio a su hija caminar hacia la puerta pero le llamo -Amy, despierta a tu hermano- Dijo sin mas y se fue a la mesa a recoger unas hojas que habia dejado. Ella subio de nuevo al cuarto y llamo a la puerta dos veces despues de no tener una contestacion bajo a donde estaba su madre, en una mesa poniendo flores antes de irse -No me respondio- Aclaro viendola.

-Toma la llave de su habitacion y despiertalo- Dijo entregandole una bolsa con las llaves de la casa y se arreglo la falda -Ya me voy, hasta la noche- Dijo y salio por la puerta -Adios- se despidio sonriendo y subio al piso de arriba donde estaban los cuartos. Tomo la llave y abrio lentamente, encontro a su hermano pacificamente dormido, su habitacion siempre estaba arreglada y oscura, -Hermanoo, arriba, debes de enseñarme cosas- bromeo y abrio la perciana, arriba habia una repisa con barcos, despues algunos juguetes viejos que adornaban la habitacion, una mesa con una lampara, y repisas cerca de la puerta. Recordo que hace unos años dormian incluso en el mismo cuarto que pintaron un lado rosa y otro blanco, compartian mas cosas y gracias a Shadow su habitacion siempre estaba limpia pero desde que se mudo es un desastre.

-Hermanooo, ya es hora de despertar- Dijo sentando se en la cama y tomo una pluma de la mesita de noche y empezo a acariciar con ella su mejilla. Ella sonrio al pensar que, sin embargo, ella era muy matutina y el preferia la noche, como leer y demas cosas, porque siempre habia teniado la costumbre de despertar tarde, quiza porque cuando eran niños el se quedaba leyendole libros a Amy hasta que dormia, pero esta era solo una teoria de la joven eriza.

El sintio la pluma acariciando su casa y abrio los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos esmeralda, su rostro sonriendo, el cabello con na trenza y tenia un vestido sin mangas y pulseras en su muñeca. El se levanto de mal genio y vio a la ventana, cerca tenian un arbol de cerezo y algunas hojas habian caido a la mesita -Son muy hermosos cuando florecen- Dijo Amy sonriendo, se levanto y se fue abajo pero sono el telefono de la sala, la chica se sento en el sillon recostada y tomo el telefono de la mesa

-Hola?- Pregunto y la voz del otro lado de la linea dijo -Hola, Amy, puedes ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro por mi, el nombre esta en la mesa de mi cuarto, traelo a la oficina- y colgo luego, era su madre, quien siempre pedia favores a la joven y se olvidaba de decirle adios

Ella subio de nuevo y shadow estaba saliendo de su habitacion -Que haces ahora- Dijo sin mucho interes, ella entro al cuarto de sus padres sin responder esa pregunta y empezo a buscar la pagina -No se a donde esta esa pagina!- Dijo buscando en la bolsa de su madre, Shadow se acerco y abrio el cajon de la mesa de sus padres y tomo el papel, Amy estaba sentada dandole la espalda buscando dicho papel.

-No sera este?- Dijo mostrandoselo, Amy lo tomo si sonrio -Graciaaas, hermano!- Dijo tomandolo de ambas piernas y le abrazo -Espera- Dijo Shadow que cambio su mirada sin expresion porque perdio el equilibrio cuando ami abrazo sus piernas y alzo los brazos y cayo violentamente conta el piso mientras escuchaba la risita de Amy y creia una furia en su interior sin emebargo lo disimulo mirandola entre cerrado sin expresion. Amy le sonrio y se paro, bajo las escaleras y se fue a la libreria.

Mientras Shadow salia del cuarto se fue hacia la sala y se sento en el sillon que daba a la ventana y entonces el pequeño aparato en la mesa empezo a sonar, atendio la llamada sin animos -Hola-

-Buenos Dias- Dijo una amable voz mascula del otro lado de la linea, Shadow entonces reconocio a aquel sujeto aunque la persona en cuestion aun no habia logrado identificar la voz de el -Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto.

-jaja- Logro oise una risa de la otra linea, que delataba que sabia quien era -Esta tu padre?- Dijo con mas confianza.

-No- Respondio friamente, la otra voz menciono -Queria invitar a Amy ahora, mi prima esta de visita y podemos ir los cuatro a- pero Shadow le interrumpio -Ella no esta interesada, adios- y colgo el telefono.

Despues volvio arriba a su habitacion y saco unos libros para leer un poco.

Regresando con la visita de Amy a la libreria, la chica entro e hiso sonar la campanita, Silver, quien estaba con los ojos entrecerrados leyendo un libro, con una mano deteniendo su mejilla escucho este sonido y miro hacia la puerta. -Hola, que se te ofrece?- Dijo dirigiendose a ella. Ella, antes de contestar sonrio -Con que ardua labor estudias- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el libro que el leia El chico sonrio viendo el libro -Dime, cuanto tiempo te falta para entrar a la universidad?- Pregunto sonriendo. -Tres meses- Contesto -Vienes temprano hoy-Menciono. -Si- Dijo ella haciendo una tierna sonrisa con un rubor en sus mejillas, El volteo la vista hacia la ventana con pena y sonrojado. Amy le miro sonriendo -Estas?- Dijo con una risita, Silver estaba sonrojado mirando a la ventana -Si- suspiro -No creo que debamos- Dijo en un susurro, Amy entrecerro los ojos y miro hacia abajo -Entonces... Solo necesito este libro- Silver deslizo su mano hacia la de Amy y la tomo sin querer sacando de ella una nota, donde estaba el nombre de un libro. Entonces el la puso en su vista y se fue atras a buscarlo.

Mientras el joven erizo buscaba dicho libro penso en lo mal que habia estado lo que hiso, Amy se iba a casar con alguien, como dijo su hermano y el no podia impedir eso asi que lo mejor era alejarse, Amy sabia sus sentimientos y ella habia tardado mucho en corresponderle. Era cruel, no estar juntos porque tendria un futuro insierto con el, se iba a mudar para poder estudiar muy lejos, nadie aseguraba si lograria terminar o volver

Todo lo que habia en su mente era el recuerdo de como comenzo...

**Flashback**

Ella caminaba por una calle a la luz de la luna en plena noche, que no era peligroso pero tampoco se acostumbraba a hacer, mientras iba en su camino no se percato de que un chico le seguia los pasos, no era que estuviera loco solo enamorado. Sonrio lentamente y avanzo rapido asi colocandose al lado de ella -Una linda noche, no?- Dijo viendo la luna.

Amy miro al lado sorprendida -P-perdon, tu eres?- Dijo tomando distancia, el era un erizo de color blanco, que tenia unos hermosos ojos ambar, alto y vestia siempre con una camisa de terantes. -Me llamo Silver- Dijo y puso un dedo horizontalmente debajo de su nariz sonrojandose -Tu eres?- pregunto.

Ella se ruborizo, aquell chico era muy lindo -Amy Rose- Dijo y le dio la mano, Silver miro discretamente de arriba a abajo la calle del otro lado y las casas que estaban cerca, se acerco delante de Amy y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, esto hiso que la chica se asustara, Silver volteo la vista a ella, lo que causo que se viera en una situacion que no conocia, comunmente si alguien hacia eso, tenia que gritar o correr pero su mirada le dio confianza y certeza de que no tenia malas intenciones. -Me permitirias... pedirte una cita- Dijo Silver casi susurrando pero seriamente. Ella retrocedio -Si no lo haces...- Dijo el soltando sus manos.

Amy le miro -E-es repentino, apenas nos conocemos- Dijo ella, -Yo te conosco, eres Amy Rose, la madre de mis futuros hijos- Dijo el mirando hacia otro lado - Ella se sonrojo, aquello de cualquiera no la habria halagado. -Que necesitas saber? Trabajo en la biblioteca y e pasado los ultimos meses viendote pasar- El tambien retrocedio -No tengo razones para seguir si no aceptas- Dijo con calma y una sonrisa en su rostro, Amy tenia ansiedad de la situacion pero sus pies no sabian porque el suelo los tenia atados asi que vio el movimiento del chico que fue ir y ponerse sobre cruce de la calle.

-Q-que que haces?- Dijo ella -Estas loco, podria venir algun auto- se paro a pensar sin respuesta de el y penso que deberia estar muy mal para hacer eso, derrepente, a los minutos de incertidumbre ante la pregunta, sintio a lo lejos la presencia de un auto que venia en esta direccion, -No, porfavor, levantate- y el nisiquiera la miro y volteo a ver la luz con los ojos entrecerrados como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Saldre contigo, porfavor!- Cuando dijo esto, los ojos del chico se iluminaron y se levanto lentamente sin expresiones en su cara y camino a la cera, ella estaba apunto de llorar le vio y el tambien la miro mientras el auto pasaba. El chico fue el primero en cambiar su expresion y sonrio con calma, ella simplemente estaba impresionada y sus lagrimas salian, el aprendio algo nuevo sobre su futura esposa, que era muy sensible. Se acreco a ella y saco un pañuelo -No llores- Dijo sonriendo a ella y tomo sus mejillas, ella se entrego al beso y asi fue durante unos minutos.

Al llegar a casa su corazon latio rapidamente, Shadow paso enfrente de ella -Vienes muy tarde- Ella simplemente sonrio.

**Fin del flashback**

Reviews porfavoor?, gracias por leer:3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, chicaaas, estoy tratando de escribir un libro asi que tendre un retraso en mis fics pero queria actualizar este para no dejarlo en el olvido completamente, ahora si, espero que les guste!

Entro a la cas y un suspiro salio de sus labios, su hermano, que pasaba en ese momento le miro indiferente y no dijo nada sin embargo anuncio que pronto seria la hora de sentarse como buenos hermanitos a estudiar la leccion diaria.

-Esta bien- Menciono la chica peli-rosa y sonrio, apesar de todo, sonrio y subio a su habitacion rapidamente, al llegar a esta, se puso sobre la cama y se quito las zapatillas mirando a la ventana que marcaba un medio dia brillante y a donde la vista de Amy no llegaba, una tormenta avecinandose. Ella sonrio, y decidio cambiarse al instante para comenzar la leccion. Al instante abrio su armario, saco un vestido amarillo con cuello y bolsas transparente, unas medias y zapatos que simulaban estilo ballet, una cola para su cabello y saco con una mano el libro de mama, o mas bien pedido por ella, y camino hacia la habitacion de sus padres.

Camino lentamente y vio a Shadow sentado que depronto, como mandado, levanto la mirada viendola en sus interiores y Amy le devolvio una mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas y grito -QUIEN TE MANDO A VERME?- Dijo tirandole una toalla desde las escaleras.

Shadow miro hacia el otro lado y dijo sin alteracion -Pues si estuvieras mas atenta me evitarias mucho- En tono de broma.

Amy fruncio el seño y entro a la habitacion rapidamente poniendose otro vestido blanco simple debajo de el amarillo. Coloco rapidamente el libro en una estanteria y al salir noto la caida de algo que parecia echo de vidrio, mientras escuchaba la voz de Shadow que la llamaba.

-Q-que pasa?- Dijo acercandose al objeto quedrado

-Estas visible?- Pregunto, pero no como una broma y coloco su mano en la perilla.

-S-si, entra... n-no, espera!- Dijo colocandose en la puerta

Shadow penso por unos sengundos y comprendio que la razon por la que le negaba la entrada era el sonido de algo que se quebro aunque su intencion era llamarla para la leccion. Entonces forzo la puerta y no iba a aguantar las tonterias de aquella chica por algo como un vidrio roto, menos una miniescena.

La chica de ojos esmeralda le dejo el paso libre tras escuchar a su hermano que pidio porfavor entrar y que no lo repetiria, si queria ser ayudada. Entonces entro miro detenidamente la habitacion y vio el objeto, era un viejo album de fotos, lo recogio, la portada era de un marco de vidrio con una foto en familia, el lo entrego a su hermana y metio la mano en su bolsillo, despues la miro

-Lo ire a comprar de nuevo-

-El album?- pregunto Amy, a lo que el nego con la cabeza, como podia ser tan tonta?

-El vidrio- Respondio sin mas y salio.

Amy bajo las escaleras tras su hermano y fue a la mesa, se sento en una de las sillas y empezo a sacar fotos, mientras shadow salio a alguna ferreteria, las puso sobre la mesa todas pero una en especial llamo su atencion, una en la que Shadow estaba pintando en el lienzo con un uniforme escolar, y al su derecha una ventana muy amplia, Amy recordo muy bien esa foto, su hermano estaba distraido.

Aquel dia fue primavera hace algunos años, Shadow estaba por graduarse en la secundaria y su hermana menor se fascinaba con tomar fotografias y revelarlas en el zotano, cosa que podia orgullo a su abuelo que era periodista, el la animaba y prometia que si Dios le prestaba la suficiente vida, trabajarian juntos en un futuro.

Flashback

-Shadow sonrie para la camara- Dijo apagando la camara, a su hermano no le agradaban las fotos y ella ya la habia tomado y lo hacia por molestarle.

El no le presto atencion alguna y siguio pintando. Entonces Amy se acerco a el y le extendio una carta -Es para ti-

Shadow la miro y tomo la cara, despues puso sus ojos en el papel y lo arrugo y lanzo por la ventana -Cuantas veces te e dicho que no les aceptes cartas-

-Pero si no lo hago me haran maldades...- Replico

-Soy tu hermano y estoy aqui para protegerte, si lo piensas mejor, amy- Dijo poniendo el pincel en la mesa -Que te hicieran eso me haria enojar mucho, eso significa que las palabras de sus cartas no dicen nada que sea cierto-

Ella no entendio muy bien pero ahora lo comprendia a la perfeccion

-Fin del flashback-

Corto, si, comentarios, sugerencias y criticas? me animan mucho a seguir, gracias!


End file.
